


of stag beetles and sprained ankles

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2: Injuries, M/M, MomoTori Week, this is so short im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dorcus curvidens,” Momo replies like it’s an explanation.  Ai’s about to ask more questions when Momo yells out an “AH HA” and excitedly slams his net down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of stag beetles and sprained ankles

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in between midterms so it's unedited and really short - im so sorry if there are any glaring errors. i love these two so much and this idea wouldn't leave my head.

**bear hugs**

Ai buys Momo a new bug catching kit for his birthday. Momo scrunches up his face and then bursts out into tears because he cries like he loves. With his entire being. Ai gets crushed into a hug.

“Thank you,” Momo warbles out, face pushed into Ai’s shoulder, “Nitori-senpai.” Ai blushes lightly, arms clenched tightly around Momo’s shoulders.

“You’re welcome Momo-kun.”

That weekend they take a train followed by a bus to the woods.

**dorcus curvidens**

Momo’s the picture of perfect concentration. He lightly steps on the grass, surveying the grounds for signs of the beetle he’s looking for.

“What do these bugs look like Momo-kun?” Ai asks in a whisper peering down over Momo’s shoulder. 

“Dorcus curvidens,” Momo replies like it’s an explanation. Ai’s about to ask more questions when Momo yells out an “AH HA” and excitedly slams his net down.

**failed kisses**

Ai holds the observatory box open and Momo carefully places the beetle inside. He grins, bright and happy. Ai can’t help his smile in return. Momo takes a step forward to kiss Ai and promptly trips, barely missing Ai as he falls down.

**astro nitori-senpai**

Momo ends up with a twisted ankle. He screams when tries to get up and because he’s Momo and he tries to stand up through sheer force of will. Ai scolds him and then hands over the observatory box.

“Hold this, Momo-kun.”

“Nitori-senpai, what are you doing?” Momo asks with alarm as he watches Ai crouch down to where he is.

“I’m going to carry you to the bus stop Momo-kun,” Ai replies with determination, his left arm reaching under Momo’s knees and his right coming around Momo’s back. He hefts Momo up, with a little bit of a struggle, but he rights his balance and starts walking.

“You’re Astro Nitori-senpai,” Momo says in an awed voice like he’s seeing the sun for the first time as he clutches the box in his arms. 

**icing on the ankle**

They finally get back to their dorm room after the longest train ride in Momo’s life. Ai runs to get ice and Momo looks on sadly at the dorcus curvidens that’s sitting in the box on his desk. He’s sitting on Ai’s bed, back resting on the wall. 

When Ai comes back, he wraps the ice pack around Momo’s ankle carefully. Ai watches Momo look at the beetle balefully for a few moments before he leans forward and places a light kiss on Momo’s nose. “Next weekend,” he promises, “we can go again and you can spend more time catching bugs.”

Momo’s face lights up radiant. Ai’s chest tightens a bit and he can’t help but lean in for another kiss.


End file.
